emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2096 (9th July 1996)
Plot Betty checks to see whether her new pension book has come through yet. She is getting ready to go to see her dad in Whitby. Scott tries to warn Kelly from associating with Marcus but she won't listen. Betty comes along to say goodbye to Biff and he avoids telling her that he might be moving out while she is away. Zak despairs when he hears that Mandy is not paying Butch for helping her with the Munchbox; she tells him that he is a share holder instead. Ned is still frosty with Jan. Jan wants to talk about Linda's decision to move in with Biff, but Ned doesn't blame her for wanting to move out. Chris is issuing orders to Biff to clear things up before the Emmerdale Show which is being held on Home Farm land. Biff plucks up the courage to ask Chris about renting the old gamekeepers cottage. Chris immediately turns him down. Frank overhears their conversation and overturns Chris's decision telling Biff to ask Tina for the keys to the cottage so that he can have a look around. Chris feels humiliated. Terry receives the final papers for his divorce. Britt is citing adultery with Viv. Alan surprisingly makes a joke about it all. Mandy sets up her Munchbox outside the Woolpack. Vic and Viv are the first to protest. Zak and Viv have words. Jack and Ned talk about Jan's actions as they walk through a field full of sheep. Jack tries to make Ned have a more sympathetic attitude towards Jan. Andy pops up from behind a wall claiming that he has been left behind by the school leader. Jack makes him count the sheep. Eric asks Alan about joining the Licensed Victuallers Association. Alan laughs and Eric takes this to be sour grapes because he's doing so well. Linda is pleased to hear about the cottage, even if they are only getting it because Frank is making a point to Chris. Biff wants to keep the news from Seth for a while though. Viv informs Alan about the Munchbox outside his premises. She tells him that he has no need to worry though as she has sorted it all out. Zak is outside the Munchbox enjoying the sunshine, beer and free burgers. A gentleman in a white coat appears and announces that he is from Hotten Borough Council - Environmental Health Department. He inspects the inside of the Munchbox. he finds a mousetrap. Zak and Mandy try and bluff their way through the inspection. Mr Mack tells them that he wants to give them advice and asks about their permit. Viv arrives to gloat, but ends up being covered in tomato sauce by an angry Mandy. Nurse Bell tells Kim that she is sad that her and Frank cannot sort things out between them as they have so much to offer the baby. Mr Mack has finished his inspection. he gives Mandy details on the Food Safety General Food Hygiene Regulations of 1995 and the EEC Directive 93/43 and a number of recommendations. Zak threatens him before he leaves. Andy has counted Jack's sheep for him. He is pleased when Robert comes home from school. Tina hands over the keys to the cottage to Biff. She tells him that Frank will be docking the rent straight out of his wages and taunts Kim about it. Alan has decided to have a karaoke night. Viv tells Alan that the Dingles have had to move their mobile catering business. Robert takes Andy to the deserted Demdyke Quarry. Roy is exaggerating his duties at the holiday village to Scott. Kelly has been for a ride on the back of Marcus' bike. Marcus insults Scott so Roy sticks up for him. He gets no thanks from Scott though. Linda is in a good mood. Robert leaves Andy behind in the quarry because he has trouble keeping up. Jack is helping to organise the Emmerdale Show. Tina encourages Mandy not to be so pessimistic about the Environmental Health demands. She tells her to get on and fix it. Terry has been drinking and sings 'Now or Never' on the karaoke. Sarah rings Jack in the Woolpack to tell him that Robert is late home. Jack sets off with Biff to look for him. Andy's foot has been trapped by a falling rock and Robert cannot free him. Cast Regular cast *Andy - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kim Tate - Claire King *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans Guest cast *Martin Ryder - Richard Sinnott *Mr Mac - Owen Aaronovitch *Nurse Bell - Jane Hollowood *Marcus Ellis - Richard Burke Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and field *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Holdgate Farm - Yard *Home Farm - Grounds and garden *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Demdyke Quarry *Emmerdale Village Hall - Exterior Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes